


Sirius Business

by MartinsMartin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackcest (Harry Potter), F/M, Kissing, Metamorphmagus Sex, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinsMartin/pseuds/MartinsMartin
Summary: Harry was bored stuck by himself in Grimmauld Place. When he goes looking for Sirius and Tonks, what he finds surprises him.Slash after chapter 3.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 27





	Sirius Business

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fanfic, Hogwarts starts at 14 so that all the characters are of age.

Harry understood perfectly well why he wasn't allowed to travel to Diagon Alley for a day of school shopping, but he didn't have to like it. Being treated like a child had never sat well with him, especially since his 18th Birthday a few months ago. So as you could guess, being locked up in an ancient house, pretty much all by himself, felt much more like a curse than a blessing.

Fourteen years Harry had spent at the Dursley's, unaware of who he was, trapped in the sickening normality of suburbia. The thought of being confined, even if it was for his own good, still enraged Harry. Luckily he still had the company of his Godfather to distract him. If anyone knew how he felt it was Sirius.

After finishing the last of his Herbology summer essay, Harry flopped back into his big wingback chair. How Hermione could find enjoyment in completing such monotonous tasks as writing about the proper planting procedures for gillyweed, Harry would never understand. Boredom sank in, wearying him in only a matter of minutes. Like a heavy blanket, the tedium weighed him down. Harry could feel his frustration roiling beneath the surface; it had been building up within him over the summer.

Fed up with just lounging about, Harry set off to find Sirius. His Godfather was even worse at sitting still than he had ever been, the older man would have no trouble finding something fun to do in an empty room. It was no wonder that the man had managed to entertain himself in his cell for 15 years. No one would argue that Sirius Black was entirely sane. However, when it came to Wizarding Britain, Harry was convinced that sanity was more often than not, an afterthought to most. One just had to look at Professor Dumbledore, the man had been shaping young minds for generations, some of that oddness was bound to rub off on the students of Hogwarts.

Walking through the halls of Grimmauld Place was always an ordeal, no matter what time of day. Whether it was the antiquated decor, Kreacher's mutterings or the insane wailings of Walburga Black, Harry was always careful to tread carefully. Of course, that was not even taking into account the various creatures; doxies, boggarts and such, which lurked the shadows. 

He wandered aimlessly out from the first-floor study where he had been doing his homework that morning. Without Hermione and Ron to do his work with, Harry had decided that the kitchen table was just too big to work at all by himself. Besides, the chairs were more comfortable in the study. The lighting was nowhere near as good in there, but Harry felt the additional comfort was worth it.

Harry found the ground floor completely empty. Normally, there was someone milling about to keep an eye on Sirius and him, but it seemed today was not one of those days.

The Black Family's townhouse had an uncanny ability to make a quiet corridor feel uncomfortably eerie. Faded designs covered the walls; depicting serpents, vines and the family crest. Greens, greys and blacks decayed together, dull from age and lack of care. Dust seemed to have become ingrained in the carpeting, clinging to the old house like a layer of skin would a skeleton. In many ways, it made Privet Drive resemble a pleasant place to call home. 

Unlike you would probably expect, the stairs of the archaic home did not creak. One of the few things Kreacher had put any effort into caring for during his years of solitude, other than maintaining Mrs Black's portrait. Kreacher, the ancient Black Family House-Elf had been a wake-up call to Harry. The notion that not all House-Elves were as agreeable as Dobby or the Hogwarts elves had not occurred to Harry. For some reason, he'd assumed that his little friend was typical of the species. Harry was glad the crotchety elf had done that for him at least. There was no way the vitriolic little wanker was going to be helpful in any other regard. 

The first floor up the stairs was just as deserted. Nobody else was around it seemed. Having to sneak past the curtain hiding Walburga Black was tiresome, no in the least because he had any difficulty with it. Harry simply hated giving the mad hag any power over him.

Harry carried on his search up and up; Sirius was likely in his room or with Buckbeak. The hippogriff had settled into life in Grimmauld place with surprising grace for such a prideful beast. Mrs Black's old bedroom was nowhere near as pleasant as Hagrid's paddock, but Buckbeak seemed to just be grateful to have his head still. Smart creatures hippogriffs, probably much shrewder than Malfoy, the blonde tosser.

For the first time since all the Weasley had left to go shopping in Diagon Alley, Harry heard a voice other than his own. It sounded much like Sirius by his reckoning. However, there was an inflexion to it that he had never heard in his speech before. Whatever it was, it set him on edge. 

Slowly, with steady caution, he edged towards the ajar door at the end of the corridor from which he heard Sirius' voice. Without even breathing, Harry shuffled up to the gap between the bedroom door and its frame. As he grew closer and closer to the opening, it became much clearer to him what it was that he had heard. There was no eureka moment for Harry Potter, only a gradual dawning of understanding.

Soft mewling moans and the clapping of flesh reverberated around his head from the lewd activities being performed before him. Whilst by no means a virgin, Harry had only had limited sexual experience. In many ways, it was understandable because between his near-death experiences and unwarranted fame, there was nearly always something that got in the way.

Peering around the door and into the room, Harry felt his face heat up with embarrassment when he laid eyes on what he had heard. Fortunately for the dark-haired voyeur, the pair of lovers were facing away from where he stood.

His Godfather, Sirius Black was ramming into Nymphadora Tonks from behind, her rounded arse jiggling under the abuse of his hips. The tall man laid smack after smack with his open palms on her poor reddening cheeks, forcing loud moans from his cousin's daughter. Each spank was timed with his hips pulling back, never giving her a moment's rest.

Every thrust into the small woman drew a groan from both of them. Where Sirius' were low and growling, Nymphadora's were long and lewd. Sweat dripped off the duo profusely; they must have been fucking for some time before Harry found them. Glazed with a light sheen of sweat every muscle on both of them was highlighted under the bedroom lamps, highlighting to Harry their physical prowess.

With wide eyes, the green-eyed wizard watched on, comprehensively enthralled by their forceful fucking. The bed groaned under the strain of their energetic lovemaking, back and forth the elegant wooden bed-frame swayed as Sirius pounded into Dora with little contrition.

Harry couldn't help but think that no matter how much Nymphadora may hate her name, it certainly suited her. Gift of the Nymphs indeed. Her beauty was undeniably, especially in such a flattering position for her figure. Even marred with the look of orgasmic bliss that Harry was sure she was wearing, his attraction would be there. 

The eyeful Harry was getting of her hot body was going to stay with him for a long time. Each minute longer that he watched, the memory of her rolling hips was seared deeper into his brain as an art critic would do with a particularly captivating landscape painting.

If only he carried his Invisibility Cloak with him more, Harry couldn't help but think. Moments like these were rare, and the annoyance of not having his cloak stung deep. Every single time the frustration was the same, but he was yet to learn his lesson, it seemed. With the lovers distracted by their rutting, it would just be so easy to slip in and... 

Wait.

He had it in his pocket for some reason. Harry wanted to yell into the air in celebration, first bump the sky in triumph. However, he rightly caught himself before doing so, recognising the stupidity of such actions. 

Not even waiting a moment, Harry slipped back out into the corridor and threw the cloak over himself with a flourish. Invisible to the naked eye, Harry crept into the room, slinking in through the open door, once more he was grateful for the lack of squeaky floors. The last thing that Harry needed was to get caught watching them and be labelled a pervert. It would be hard to hide from that. He couldn't think of many things more embarrassing.

Harry's ability to move freely throughout the bedroom offered him a much better view of the fucking couple than from the cracked open door. And Harry was more than willing to take advantage of that. Gradually he crept over to the side of the bed and watched, leaning in to get the best view possible.

Where before Sirius had been railing Tonks from behind, fucking her Doggystyle, he now had Nymphadora laying down flat on her front, her tushy raised up. If anything Sirius was fucking her harder, ploughing downwards into her cunt with unexpected ferocity.

Harry felt himself beginning to harden beneath his jeans. While he was nowhere near bold enough to pull his cock out and start tugging, Harry saw no reason to not be rubbing himself through his trousers.

Nymphadora Tonks had never looked hotter in Harry's humble opinion. Her gorgeous heart-shaped face was contorted by a look of absolute pleasure; face flushed with arousal she moaned a moan of whorish bliss. Eyes rolling back into her head and shortness of breath were only a couple of indicators as to her boundless excitement. Nymphadora's tanned skin was covered in an even greater sheen of sweet, unnaturally perfect it shined brightly under the lights. What truly captured Harry's imagination, however, was her ass. Her big, round, juicy ass, which reverberated with every smack of Sirius's hips. It jiggled uncontrollably, as Nymphadora cried out her indecent exclamations. Liquid sin in the form of her words flowed passed her lips like a fountain. Harry was left wide-eyed in the face of her filthy mouth. 

Sirius in many ways was just as captivating. For a man who had spent so much time in the hell on Earth that is Azkaban, he was in remarkable shape. With each forceful drive into Nymphadora his lithe, muscular arms rippled and his abs flexed under the exertion. Harry thought he looked much like some of the Greek statues he had seen pictures of at Primary school. The ones that depicted great Heroes and Gods as they fought valiantly to victory. His pale skin from lack of sunlight no longer looked unhealthy, losing much of his pallor which plagued him when they met. His new complexion suited his aristocratic features. Harry wasn't so keen on his sleeve of tattoos, but they did suit his Godfather. Sirius Black had this whole bad-boy look going on, so alongside the facial hair and mischievous aura, his tattoos did not look out of place.

Harry also couldn't help but notice that Sirius was packing more than your average wand. While Harry had never had cause to complain about the size of his knob, he was comfortably above average after all. Nevertheless, in comparison to the absolute hog that Sirius was hauling, it looked decidedly standard. Only when Sirius pulled out of Tonks dripping slit did Harry truly glimpse the enormity of the man's member. At its full length his throbbing, veiny cock looked to be of a similar size to Tonks's forearm. How it could possibly have fit inside her, Harry did not know.

Showing continued enthusiasm for their lewd activities, Tonks rolled around promptly when Sirius pulled out, turning in an obviously practised manoeuvre. Taking him into her mouth Tonks showered his knob with spit in a slutty showing for the ages, worshipping the hunk of meat as if it was covered in the Elixir of Life itself. Heh, some would probably claim that the cum coating Sirius's length could probably be classified as an elixir of life; Harry wasn't sure what Nicholas Flamel would have thought of that.

He very nearly moaned aloud at the sight of Tonks taking Sirius' entire member into her throat. She deepthroated his thick cock with shocking ease, her nose rubbing against Sirius' wiry black pubes. The low rumbling groan that his Godfather released revealed to Harry just how much he appreciated her hard work. Harry felt himself becoming even harder just thinking about how good that would feel, Tonks was clearly a pro when it came to sucking dick.

"Ohhhh. Just like that Nymmie. You love sucking my dick, don't you, my little slut?" Sirius growled his throaty words with difficulty. His voice caught a few times, straining under the pleasure of his cousin's cock sucking method.

With a wet slap, Tonks allowed her sweet treat to slide out from her mouth. She gripped the base of his cock, smacking against the head against her tongue. An erotic blend of saliva and precum spilt from her lips as she opened up to speak. Impishly, the pink-haired Auror grinned up at Sirius. "Yes, Uncle Sirius. I love your cock. Just like my mummy, right." Between sentences, the naughty metamorphic laid kisses on his six-pack, wanking his cock with her tiny hand at the same time.

"Yes, she did. But Andi was never as good as you." When Tonks pulled away once more, taking Sirius back into her mouth, he had to stop talking. "No, not as good as you Nymmie. Oh, yesss. Just like that, you naughty Witch!"

Completely enthralled by the gorgeous lovers in front of him, Harry's hand slipped down to his trousers, unbuttoning his jeans as quietly as possible. Slowly Harry lowered them to mid-way down his thigh, and he began to stroke his erection. The spectacle of Nymphadora Tonks frantically bobbing her head up and down the top of Sirus cock was captivating. The wet sound of Tonks' tight throat spasming along his length was like music to his ears. It rang through the room like a drum; the only other noise was Sirius murmured encouragement.

If this was wrong, then Harry did not want to be right. Stood there, stroking his cock as Tonks' throat stretched under Sirius' girth, Harry had never felt so turned on. Furiously, her jerked himself, mesmerized by the dirty situation.

"Glukh, Glukhs, Gluck." Seemingly unwilling to remain a passive recipient of Tonks' tongue, Sirius began to fuck her face. His large hands wrapped around the back of her head, gripping her hair harshly. The moans from his young lover, making it apparent that she appreciated his newfound aggressiveness. With seemingly little concern for his fuckbuddy Sirius Black rolled his hips, sliding his entire length deep into her orifice with no problems. Nymphadora's throat gave few complaints to his rough treatment, whether that was because of her experience or her shapeshifting powers, Harry didn't know. 

Harry wasn't even aware that oral sex could look like this. He had always been so concerned for the girls he was with that he had never even considered how great it would feel to be in Sirius' position. Harry needed only to look at his Godfathers smile to understand how good the man felt.

Much too quickly for all three of them, Sirius finally came. His heavy balls releasing copious amounts of semen into Tonks' mouth. Harry's jaw dropped, and he felt his cock twitch at the sheer quantity of cum that she was having to swallow down. Nymphadora's throat visibly swelled as the deluge of baby-batter was deposited in her mouth. Harry could only stand there, still as a statue, as Tonks frantically fought to swallow the growing tide of cum.

The invisible voyeur could do little else but continue his jerking even as the pair pulled away from each other. Tonks looked criminally sexy as she sat there on her haunches. Her breasts swayed as she fought to regain her breath. The sheen of sweat that coated her golden skin still remained, gleaming under the bedroom lights.

What amazed Harry, as much as what he just witnessed, was the fact that Sirius Black was still rock hard. If anything his cock looked much larger now than it had earlier when he was being blown. As still as a marble sculpture, Sirius sat there, his eyes locked onto Tonks' supple form.

"Heh, you weren't kidding about these invigoration draughts, were you Nymmie." Sirius waved his cock like a flag, demonstrating the effects of the supposed potion. At least, Harry, had that mystery explained.

"You're not down for the count, are you? Normally, we're going for at least a few more rounds," his Godfather prodded.

"Of course, I'm good to go, Sirius." Tonks was already crawling back over to Sirius, her buttocks swaying enticingly. They met in a passionate kiss. Their kiss was no chaste peck, their lips clashed in a fervent struggle, french kissing like their lives were at stake. "Mmmm, so who do you want today then handsome?" Nymphadora asked his Godfather, breathing between kisses, punctuating each word with a lick to his lips.

Taking a moment to enjoy his grip on her round arse Sirius did not respond to the gorgeous Auror. Harry was fascinated by how malleable her bum looked, how it bounced and jiggled wildly as it was spanked. The way it moved defied gravity made him drool, and he adored it for that. He felt his hand begin to speed up, cranking it even faster than Harry had ever gone. To be fair, never before had Harry possessed access to such lewd imagery.

When his Godfather leant in close and whispered into Tonks' ear, Harry tried to catch what he was saying, but Sirius wasn't quite loud enough. Back and forth they whispered to each other, Tonks grinding herself against his length as they spoke. Harry may have wanted to listen to their soft words but he couldn't risk getting any closer, in case he was heard.

"Young Aunt Narcissa. Again! You dog Sirius." If the grin on Tonks' face was anything to go by she wasn't that put out. Sirius certainly seemed to be pleased with himself. And Harry couldn't find it within himself to disagree with his Godfather.

Narcissa Malfoy was hot at 40 years of age. Narcissa Black at 20... well, she was absolutely scorching. Tonks, as she shifted, grew much taller and slimmer. Her breasts were smaller but perkier than before, and her waist had become slimmer. Narcissa skin was pale and creamy, good enough to eat Harry thought. The main attraction, however, was the young witch's plentiful legs. Long and smooth, Narcissa Black had legs for days. Judging by how quickly Sirius dived in to lick and kiss her sleek limbs, they were probably just as lovely as they looked.

If Harry hadn't felt embarrassed by the size of his massive cock before, he definitely felt embarrassment now. The response Sirius was able to draw from Tonks, as he ate her out madly were beyond anything he had ever seen. Harry had received a fair few compliments for his oral skills, but none of those girls had reacted in an even remotely similar way to how Tonks was. The spunky Auror flailed wildly, thrusting her flushed chest into the air, playing with her nipples in celebration. She humped Sirius' face like she was riding a mechanical bull, ostensibly losing control over her limbs, all in a matter of seconds. Harry was jealous of the skill shown. Maybe he would have to ask him for advice in that regard, Sirius would probably love that. It would be embarrassing, but he would get through it. Especially if he could learn to do that to women.

The woman wearing the face of Narcissa Black wailed and moaned in jubilation, seemingly uncaring that anyone downstairs would have heard her. Tonks knew that this was too shameless, even for her, but the pleasure was too much. Sirius really was pulling out all of the stops. His magical tongue danced across her supple folds, her fluids were gushing from past her lips, coating his bearded chin. By the time her second orgasm from Sirius' oral talents ended, her long legs were shaking madly. All of Tonks' nerve-endings felt fried, her brain overloaded with desire, all her synapses were firing on full cylinders. Nonetheless, Tonks still felt empty, she wanted his cock again.

"Unnhhh, Sirius! Fuck me again please." She whined out between her moans, startling Harry from his post-orgasm stupor. Cautiously he vanished the remains of his eruption as quickly as he could. The last thing Harry needed was to have permanently stained the ancient family heirloom.

"How was that Cissy?" Sirius questioned, rubbing his whole length against her drenched fuckhole. From base to tip, he ground his cock against her spread lips, stabbing his cockhead into her clit with every thrust forward.

On her back, Tonks struggled to answer, helpless as she laid beneath him. "Please Siri, fuck my tight pussy. My naughty pure blood pussy needs your cock." The cringe on Sirius' face showed both Harry and Tonks that the pureblood comment was definitely a misstep. Harry knew that his Godfather had long-standing and deep-seated issues, but he had never quite seen it as plainly as in that moment. Tonks grasped it too, as shown by her sudden desire to comfort him, kissing Sirius with a desperate intensity.

Once more, Harry was enthralled by their passionate rutting. Narcissa Black lay flat on her back with her legs spread as wide as physically possible staring at the ceiling. Her pussy getting ploughed was quite the sight.

While Harry was absolutely certain that the aristocratic woman was in no way this flexible, however, he could not bring himself to care. Realism was for idiots anyway, especially when it came to Metamorphmagus sex.

Sirius once again looked entirely inhuman. A machine made of flesh, with one goal: to fuck the shit out of the beautiful woman before him. His cock rammed into Tonks with relentless speed, spearing her hairless pussy with brutal vigour. Clap after clap mirrored throughout the spacious bedroom, their hips slamming into each other with bruising intensity. Sirius gripped her small a-cup tits tightly, squeezing the tiny dark nipples which capped them, eliciting a moaning wail from his cousin's look-alike.

Rubbing himself again without even thinking about what he was doing, Harry stared at them intently. His eyes raked over every sweaty crevice, every bouncing bosom, every ripple of her ass. It was a shame that he couldn't show Malfoy this memory, Harry was sure that it would be hilarious. Draco Malfoy had never been very good at keeping his calm. His freakout at seeing his mom getting railed by an escaped convict would have been legendary. However, it would have caused too many problems though, for both him and Sirius.  
  
When Tonks erupted particularly hard, squirting all over Sirius and the bedsheets, he once again stopped. Slowing his thrusts down to a standstill, he leant in to murmur into her ear. Once more, Harry could not hear what he said, but the rosy tint to her skin suggested that she had enjoyed it.

"Sounds good, Sirius. You know how much I love anal. Especially with your cock." Her words rang true, but once again, Harry found himself surprised by the pair. He only knew about anal from Seamus' Playwitch magazines, Harry had always just assumed it was a porno thing. That regular couples didn't do it.

Clearly, this was not their first time either. Tonks took control with surprising ease, showing off a versatility that Harry was yet to see from her in the bedroom. Sirius lay on his back, his cock standing up in the air proudly waiting for the pink-haired Witch to make her move. With a grace that Harry was not even aware she possessed, Tonks hopped on over to Sirius' lap, squatting above his knob and facing away from him. Worryingly she was facing right towards where he stood under his Invisibility Cloak.

Tonks squatted down on his cock with a beaming smile on her face. Interestingly Sirius wore the exact same smile, his hand cupping her rear. With a flourish of his wand, Sirius cast some sort of spell. Harry had never heard the incantation before, but if he had to guess he would assume it was some sort of lubrication spell.

Slowly and steadily, Tonks sank onto his cock, taking the entire width of his big cockhead into her backdoor. Looking like herself once more, pink hair and all, Harry enjoyed appreciating Tonks' curvy form. Her smile was bright and radiant, ecstasy was painted all over her heart-shaped face, in what was a true Kodak moment.

Her puckered hole greedily swallowed his cock, stretching ludicrously under the strain of his girth. Harry would bet that it was only practice and her powers that allowed Tonks to sink lower. Inch after inch crammed into her rectum at an achingly slow pace. She squirmed unconsciously under the pleasure jolting through her from his penetrating cock. Sirius was filling her anus to the brim, every nerve ending was squished and squeezed by his throbbing length.

It really was fascinating to watch. Harry tried not to gawk too much, but he struggled to pull his gaze away. He very nearly came again, his eyes bulging out from his head when she finally bottomed out, taking Sirius balls deep into her ass. Each inch milked her sensitive inner walls, squeezing out every single morsel of pleasure. The rippling of cheeks was majestic, like a pebble landing in a lake it spread from where she landed.

"Ready, Sirius"

With a spank and a grope of her rear, Sirius responded, "You know I am, Nymmie. Show me my favourite."

If Harry thought that her last shapeshift had been a shock to his system, it had nothing on this. No, he never could have predicted this. 

Harry had not woken up this morning expecting to watch his mum get buttfucked, but it seemed he had little choice in the matter. Harry tried to leave, but the door had closed whilst he was turned away. He struggled to magic open the door as quietly as possible but had little success. As beautiful as Lily Potter was, no son wanted to see their mum naked, especially if she was nude and getting fucked in the asshole. Over and over he tried to unlock the mechanism with his wand, frantically waving the short, sharp wand movements, his spoken incantations covered by Tonks' moans. Her vocal impression of his mother was painfully accurate.

However, what Sirius said next froze him dead, "you can come out now, Harry. Tonks has changed back, so no need to try and escape." A cold shiver of anxiety trickled down his spine, he had been so careful. How did Sirius know?

Pulling off his Invisibility Cloak was surprisingly difficult. Not in a physical sense, of course. No, exposing himself would be an admittance of guilt. He had to overcome a significant mental barrier to reveal himself to the still fucking couple. However, no one would ever describe Harry Potter as mentally weak.

"See Tonks, I told you so," Sirius moaned to the woman bouncing in his lap, his hips thrusting up to meet her rear as he spoke.

"Hah, who would have thought. The-boy-who-lived, a massive pervert who likes to watch people fuck." Harry felt his face redden with embarrassment, as much as he would like to deny Tonks' accusations, he couldn't. The tent in his trousers was painfully obvious, and the guilt of his actions silenced any of his arguments. Sirius' barking laughter made it abundantly clear that this had not been missed.

"You forgot about my superior sense of smell, Harry. Dog animagus, remember." He wanted to facepalm at the sudden realisation that came from Sirius' words. They had discussed this not even a week ago. Harry had been curious about the process of becoming an Animagus and Sirius had been warning him of the side-effects. If anything, the red hue of his face had deepened with the awareness of his mistake. Harry wished the floor would just swallow him up so that he could hide from the embarrassment. The humiliation was overwhelming. 

"You may as well put up a chair and keep watching Harry. Sirius wants a word with you after we're done." Harry's brain froze at Tonks' carefree statement. He stilled as if someone had dumped a bucket of freezing water over his head, Harry kept on simply staring at their frantic fucking.

His Godfather only seemed to be speeding up his thrusting as Harry complied with his orders, as if he was trying to put on a show. Sirius had never struck him for someone with a lack of confidence, and judging by his exaggerated performance, that extended to the bedroom. Tonks' moans only grew louder as their hips met faster and more frequently, in a lewd display of rutting.

Despite being watched intently by both of the people fucking, Harry could do little to hide his interest. Not going so far as to rub himself through jeans again, he did have to lift up his jaw from a couple of times. Harry sat forward on his chair, enthralled by Tonks' bouncing boobs as they jumped all over the shop.

Gushing, that's how Harry would describe Tonks' pussy as she bucked up and down. Fluids were streaming down her legs wildly, into both of their laps. The stimulation Tonks was getting from Sirius' hand, as it snaked past her hip and played with her clit was knocking off her rhythm. Each bounce was becoming more erratic than the last, her hips shook as they undulated forwards in short sharp motions. Tonks' sexual technique was falling apart at the seams under the steady pressure of Sirius' gifted hand and the cock in her bum.

At the same time, Nymphadora Tonks was capitulating, Sirius only barely seemed to be entering his prime. With one hand on her pussy and the other on her hip, he was unloading both barrels at her in return for her efforts. Each thrust upwards was just as much a test for her as the last, his balls swung and smacked against her pale skin, bouncing around with every flick of hips. His muscles ripples and the grin on his face was manic. Harry wasn't sure how much he liked it being directed at him, nonetheless, he was paying more attention to Tonks anyway.

Full of restless energy, Harry started massaging his hard member through his denim trousers. Slowly rubbing himself and his excruciating hardness. With flushed cheeks, Harry began to let his nerves drain away, replacing them with his overwhelming arousal.

Sirius bottomed out once more, holding her close as he came for a second time with Harry in the room. The fluid from his churning balls flooded her constricted rectum, with difficulty, so full of cock that there was little else it could go. Sirius felt his cock be slowly pushed outwards as his semen filled what little space was left.

Demonstrating his deceptive strength, Sirius lifted the moaning Auror from his lap, before flipping her onto the bed beside him. Free from Nymphadora's tight arse he once more turned to focus his keen grey eyes on Harry, staring at him with an intensity that surprised his godson. When he Sirius found what he was searching for, he grinned.

"So are you ready for a lesson you'll never forget Harry?" And somehow with one simple sentence, Sirius had flipped his world on its head. Whatever was coming, Harry sure as all hell was not going to forget it.


End file.
